


You're so cool

by gibberish10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibberish10/pseuds/gibberish10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus meets Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're so cool

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm at work and more like not working because there's nothing to do ~~why employees enjoy calling people to work where there's nothing to do will be my eternal unanswered question~~ I've written a short story based on this [prompt ](http://alecgaywoods.tumblr.com/post/143187238664/imagine-magnus-is-at-the-institute-and-max-is).  
>  Please enjoy :")

It was one of those days when Magnus just wanted to see Alec and nothing more. But, of course, his darling was still stuck at the Institute and while he would have loved to steal Alec away for a couple of days, he knew he couldn’t interfere, not with Valentine still at large and Jace gone with him. But he’s had a crappy day and the only person who could make it better was Alec.

Alec who had finally accepted his feelings towards him and had made a devastating declaration in front of everyone. Every time Magnus recalled the kiss Alec had initiated at his wedding – let it be noted that he never got married – he could only smile like some fool and wonder when they’d have some time to enjoy more of those lips. Of course, he was aware that he should take it slow and he was willing to do it for Alec, but that didn’t mean he didn’t hope they would actually get some time together to cuddle… and stuff.

Magnus sighed as he stared at the tall doors of the Institute. Alec would never cuddle _and stuff_ in the Institute, he was aware of this, but even so, Magnus wanted to see his boyfriend and maybe convince him to come and stay over at his place. He deserved a break.

The doors opened and Isabelle stood in their huge frame, looking as lovely as ever.

“Magnus, come on inside.” She grinned at him, even if he could see the lines of exhaustion on her beautiful face. “Alec is training.”

“Shirtless?” Magnus inquired making Isabelle laugh.

“Maybe, you’d have to see.” She teased and Magnus smiled. Maybe Maryse and Robert hadn’t accepted their son’s relationship with him, but Isabelle was totally on board with them. She might even be their fan – well, except for Simon. That vampire had nearly passed out of excitement at the wedding because of their kiss. Not that Magnus had been far away behind, but at least he had a reason, no?

“How’s the search for Jace going? Any luck?” Magnus inquired and by the strained smile on her face, he already knew the answer before she replied.

“It’s like he’s disappeared. Alec says he’s not dead or he would have felt it, you know, parabatai.” She sighed, passing a hand through her long, black hair. “But if he doesn’t show… he’s good as dead.” She added and looked at Magnus with big and pained eyes.

“Don’t think like that, dear.” He put a hand over her shoulders, squeezing slightly, perfectly understanding what she was implying. The Clave was always unforgiving and right now, Jace was a traitor in their eyes for having disappeared without a trace. Being Valentine’s son, they were going to assume only the worst without even giving the benefit of doubt to him, no matter his merits so far. “I’m sure Jace has a plan, he always does.” He tried to reassure her, although what plan this boy could have, he wasn’t sure. He had always had a flair for tragic and go straight for danger, defying death.

“Well, he better be having one otherwise I’m kicking him senseless.” She sniffed, looking vulnerable, but Magnus knew better.

“That’s my girl.” He kissed the top of her head as they turned a corner and came to a stop outside the training room where Alec seemed to fight his own demons. Magnus would have loved nothing more than to go there and face those demons together to Alec, but even if they have finally reached an understanding regarding their feelings, Alec was still shy of showing his true self. And Magnus could only cheer him from the sidelines until Alec reached to him and pulled him onto the big stage that was Alexander Lightwood.

“Sorry, he’s not shirtless.” Isabelle said, bringing him back from his thoughts of Alec.

Magnus grinned and winked. “He’s still delicious.”

Isabelle laughed out loud and this made Alec stop from his training, his eyes locking immediately on Magnus. A slow and shy smile spread on his lips and Magnus felt his insides knotting while his mouth went dry. Can anyone be more gorgeous while sweating and looking 100% capable of ripping you apart?

“You know that this staring contest is not doing anyone any good, right?” Isabelle chuckled teasingly, enjoying the chemistry between her brother and her favourite warlock. They were like two magnets, navigating one around another, wanting to touch and do more, but Alec magnet was so afraid that he had been going for the opposite pole when Magnus was definitely his pole.

“Well, I’m giving Alec his choice.” Magnus tried to sound wise and understanding although it was clear from his expression that what he wanted to was to go in there and put his hands on Alec.

Isabelle snorted not very lady-likely. “You might just grow a beard. Go in there, warlock. Or are you scared?” She taunted him, making Magnus sigh dramatically and give in.

“But you’re going to be my lawyer with Alec if anything goes south.” He warned Isabelle who winked at him in a conspiring manner.

“As long it doesn’t involve Camille, any time, darling.”

Magnus shook his head in an amused way before he entered the training room where Alec was wiping his face and neck of sweat. He was looking at Magnus expectantly, although what he was expecting, Magnus couldn’t tell.

“How are you, Alexander?” The warlock asked, his eyes slowly analysing Alec who seemed to tense a bit.

“Good.” Alec replied and felt his mouth gluing itself again. “W-what are you doing here?” He stuttered as usual in Magnus’ presence.

“I’ve come to take you out.” Magnus replied serenely, getting a bit closer to Alec, his fingers just itching to touch those twitching muscles on Alec’s arm.

“You could have texted.” The Shadowhunter ventured, although he was pleased that Magnus was here. They haven’t spent much time together and he had been replaying that kiss in his mind for so many times that he had been getting turned on even during the day when _there were people around_.

“But I didn’t.” Magnus said, lifting his hand to touch Alec’s skin which seemed to shiver under his touch.

“Magnus –” Alec started and the warlock pulled back his hand, making the other one feel like he had just lost a part of him.

“Look, Alexander, I know you’re busy with Valentine and Jace missing, but do you think you could, maybe, come over tonight? At my place?” Magnus started and Alec knew he must’ve looked shocked and maybe afraid, because he quickly added – “Not for _nefarious_ things, just to spend some time together. Like that night, when we drank cocktails together.” He smiled and there was a tremble there in the corner of his lips, a sign that Magnus was nervous which Alec couldn’t really understand why because in the end, it was Alec the one who wasn’t experienced in arts of seduction or anything else for that matter.

“Let me grab some stuff and we can go.” Alec replied and this time Magnus smiled radiantly. “Now that’s the smile I like.” He said, making the warlock blink in surprise – did Alec just tease him?

“Alec!” A squeaky voice was heard from Magnus’ behind and he turned to see the Lightwoods’ youngest boy running towards his brother, hugging his legs. “You said you’re going to train with me tonight.” He looked at Alec with big and grey eyes, his lips definitely sporting a pout. _Now that was Isabelle’s training_ , Magnus thought amusedly.

Alec crouched to match the height of tiny Max, ruffling his hair in the mean time. “I know, but something came up and I really have to do this.” He said, glancing at Magnus whose lips parted in surprise for a moment there. Family was important for Alec and he knew he loved his little brother, but Magnus had not expected for Alec to tell Max that he was having something that he really wanted to do with Magnus.

Okay, maybe he was over-reading the situation, but nonetheless, Alec was acknowledging him in front of his beloved little brother.

Max looked at Magnus curiously. “Can you do magic?” He asked on a serious tone and Magnus nodded with a smile, immediately followed by a rain of blue sparks which took the shape of stars, making Max exclaim in delight.

Alec was smiling, his eyes taking in the sight of his smiling brother. He might be the spoiled brat of the Lightwood family, but he was Alec’s little brother and he was happy to see that he wasn’t influenced yet by the mistrust that anyone who used magic was to be disconsidered.

“Okay, you can go.” Max turned to Alec, watching him solemnly as he gave his accord for Alec to ditch their practice.

“Thanks, pal.” Alec laughed and ruffled Max’s hair once more as he stood up, looking at Magnus with an affectionate expression. “Wait for me, okay?”

“Always, Alexander.” Magnus replied and Alec was just about to leave when he saw Max closer to the warlock and now tugging on his sleeve. Magnus looked down in surprise.

“Are you Alec’s boyfriend?” He asked with the same serious expression as earlier when he had accepted to delay the practice with Alec.

Magnus blinked in surprise while Alec turned beet red and started stuttering – “Max, y-you can’t… you shouldn’t… Magnus…”

“You’re so cool.” Max’s clear and admiring voice cut through Alec’s stutter. Both Shadowhunter and warlock looked at Max with huge eyes. “You have magic, so you’re very cool.” He added and Magnus couldn’t help but make some more stars flying through the training room, enjoying the dazed expression of Max.

“Let’s stay a little longer, shall we?” Magnus looked at Alec who lifted his eyebrows in surprise. “You can practice with Max and I will entertain with magic.” He continued and the Shadowhunter didn’t know what to do first – to kiss Magnus or to tell him what a wonderful man he was.

Down below, the giddy voice of a child was heard – “It’s okay to kiss him, you know?”

               


End file.
